


Crown for the Wizard

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baby rogues, flower crown making, mardon has no choice, rogues family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing, Boo?” Mardon sat up, staring at her with a gleam in her eye and grin on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown for the Wizard

Mardon loved the feeling of fingers through his hair, he had a look of peace over his face that was peaceful, the calming of the storm. Shawna was laughing at him, he pouted up at her, she had a glee in her eyes that made him not trust what it was that she was thinking. Hartley just lent in the doorway watching the two interact, Lisa popping her head on his shoulder. Len and Mick lounging on the couch, Mick rubbing Lens feet, Lens head in blueprints for the next heist that he and Mardon were doing, making sure that it’s Flash proof, hopefully. 

 

“Stay still,” Shawna jabbed him in the ribs, Mardon dusted her with snow, laughing at her popping away, leaving his head on the floor.

 

“No fair,” Shawna was back next to him, hands behind her back.

 

“What are you doing, Boo?” Mardon sat up, staring at her with a gleam in her eye and grin on her lips.

 

“You are being my model,” She plopped on the floor, Lisa and Hartley joining them in their now little circle.

 

“For what?” Mardon lent back against Hartley, still not trusting Shawna. 

 

“Flowers,” She pulled out a small box of flowers and glitter and ribbons. 

 

“Really, Baez?” He was grateful for the words of their Captain.

 

“What? It’s fun,” She smiled, Lisa behind her nodded along.

 

“Come on Lenny, I never got to do this as a teenager, Shawna promised to make this weekend a proper sleepover weekend,” Lisa smiled at her brother rolling her eyes, waving his hand to let them do as they wished, traitor.

 

“Mardon, do as Lis says,” Len didn’t look up from his prints but Mardon knew that tone, it was that one that came with the smirk.

 

“Fine,” Mardon tilted his head forward, Shawna giggling as her and Lisa took turns at weaving flowers into his hair. Hartley sat next to him, humming along to a song in his head, his own fingers making work at something that Mardon guessed was going onto his head.

 

“No glitter, that shit it like herpes, always comes back,” Mardon gritted out.

 

“Knowledge or experience?” Lisa quipped.

 

“Knowledge,” He huffed, hair, well, a flower falling in front of his eyes. 

 

“Fine, no glitter,” Shawna sighed, working her fingers through his hair, he would refuse to admit that he purred, he is not a cat, that was saved for people like Allen and his science boyfriend.

 

“Stop pouting,” Hartley kissed his cheek.

 

“Just wait til they get to you,” Mardon warned him.

 

“They wouldn’t dare,” He knew that Hart would have been glaring between the girls.

 

“You’re not Cisco sweetie, your hair is fair game,” That made Mardon laugh. Shawna just hit his shoulder, Hartley getting the other.

 

“Hey, no team ups,” Back to pouting. 

 

“When your partner and your best friend team up, there is no escape Mardon,” Ah yes, the voice of reason that is Leonard Snart.

 

“Thanks Cap,” Mardon snarked.

 

“Looking good, kid,” Mick was trying not to laugh, Mardon was half tempted to throw a snow ball at him.

 

“Don’t,” Damn.

 

“Ruin me fun,” Len was definitely smirking at him.

 

“Asshole,” Mardon mumbled under his breath.

 

“There is an euphemism in there somewhere but I’m not taking it,” Hartley hummed, finished whatever it was that he was working on.

 

“There’s one in there too, babe,” Mardon winced at Shawna hitting him on the leg.

 

“What did I do now?” Mardon glared at her from underneath all the ribbon and flowers.

 

“No flirting in front of best friend, I can’t deal with the, well, both of you,” She just rolled her eyes, weaving what he hoped with the last of flowers into his hair. 

 

“Naw, I like it,” Lisa put down the rose in her hand that was covered in bits of gold and blue, three guesses for who that was for.

 

“Thanks,” Mardon prayed that he was blushing. 

 

“Very handsome,” Hartley kissed his cheek.

 

“I like it,” Len nodded to Micks words, Mardon was sure they were more in for moral support than agreeance.

 

“Can I see?” Mardon raised his eyesbrow, Shawna nodding as she took a photo.

 

“Not what I meant, Boo,” Mardon rolled his eyes at her.

 

“Too bad, Wizard,” She poked her tongue out, showing him the photo. He just stared at the face that was his and hair that was covering in small flowers, bows and flowing ribbon ends.

 

“Fine, its kind of cool,” Mardon lent back into Hartleys arms, laughing at him sneezing at the flowers.

 

“You’re not allergic, are you?” Mardon turned to stare at the reddening eyes.

 

“No,” Hartley sneezed again, Mardon cackling.

 

“Such a kind and loving boyfriend you have, Hart,” Shawna poked him in the sides. 

 

“Fuck you,” Mardon glared at her.

 

“I think you’d rather fuck Hart,” Shawna winked, helping Hartley to the sink to get water into his eyes and a tissue.

 

“I think your work of art is coming undone,” Lisa called out, smirking as Boo popped next to him, rolling her eyes at the sheepish grin on Mardons mouth.

 

“Fine,”


End file.
